The Easter Bunny
by WhisperedMuse
Summary: “Lottie.” She repeated matter-of-factly; if she didn’t know better, Charlotte would think she was drunk. “Why do you always wear black?” Charlotte blinked. Slightly unexpected. Mads/Lottie


Special Easter one-shot inspired by the boredom of two special authors who are incredibly cute when trying to make entertainment. This is dedicated to said authors.

Anyways, prompts were 'Easter Bunny' and 'Seeing someone laugh in their sleep'. And from this you will see a Mads/Lottie ficlet set before Gaz and Scara drop in. Teenage fluff ensues. Happy Easter!

Easter Sunday 06:45 AM

"Lottie…" A small voice hit the air in the room. It sounded innocent enough, still laced with the ideal of sleep and the misuse of one too many cigarettes from the previous night. But Charlotte Church knew better than to trust such a meek little voice when it was used for that word. Lottie. No-one called her Lottie. Madonna only did it when she was scheming – or if she wanted something more than a make-out session. Charlotte felt a rush of cold air wash over her toes as the sheet was moved slightly over her girlfriend's head so she was completely hidden from view. The only sign she wasn't asleep was the lump under the pillow moving steadily closer until she felt Madonna's arm wrap drape over her stomach and her body flush against her side. Madonna's free hand snaked out of the sheet, dangling over the top of the bed and over the two girls until it landed clumsily on the place where (Charlotte supposed) Madonna's head was located. The long fingers splayed and clamped down like a crane clip on a grabbing machine would on an unsuspecting sift toy and lifted the sheet to the left; revealing a dopey-looking Madonna: complete with Panda-eyes, half-peeling fake eye lashes and a confused grin. "Lottie." She repeated matter-of-factly; if she didn't know better, Charlotte would think she was drunk. "Why do you always wear black?" Charlotte blinked. Slightly unexpected. "More to the point," Madonna continued crawling in a rather rough fashion so her head was on the pillow. "Why a _Catsuit_? I mean, I love it and all but… the more I see you in it – the more I…" She stopped and flushed red.

"The more you…" Charlotte prompted, hoping she'd get to the point. Madonna just shook her head and smiled.

"Doesn't matter." She turned in the sheet and shuffled off the bed, the mattress squeaking and groaning in protest as it always did whenever weight was put on it. Charlotte sat up and watched her dress. "Anyways I'm going for a run – Bye Lotte, oh and happy Easter!" She jogged towards the door.

"Happy-" The door slammed shut. "Easter…" Rolling her eyes Charlotte flopped back onto the mattress; scowling as it gave an undignified squeak. "Don't you start too…" She mumbled.

09:00 AM

"… I mean it's not as though she's had a problem with it before. So why now? Why choose now to bring up a problem with something I have been wearing ever since we first met – before we first met even! Okay so it might not be the most standard thing that we wear down here but… Are you even listening to me?" Meat sat up abruptly blinking several times.

"What? Oh, aye, yeah course I've been…" Seeing the look Charlotte was giving her she trailed off. "Sorry Hen, just tired. Nothing to do with you. So! Start again?" There was a pause. "Or summarise?" She asked hopefully.

"That just proves my point!" Meat quirked an eyebrow.

"It does?"

"Yes! You're tired, so clearly you and Brit have been-"

"Alrigh' point taken!"

"So, you have every guy – and some girls too just to make the point- falling at your feet. You're a bloody boho-eater and me well… I'm just dull, drab, boring… Me. Am I really that boring?" Arranging and then rearranging some texts on the desk, Meat looked up and smiled sympathetically at her friend.

"No…" She moved closer and put her arm around her. "Not boring at all!"

"Madonna seems to think so." Charlotte spat, looking at the floor. Forcefully, Meat grabbed her chin and pulled her round to look her in the eyes.

"Then you'll have to show her your playful streak…" Charlotte looked cynically at her friend and blinked.

"Playful streak."

"Yeah! Use your imagination – there's that party tonight, that's your perfect shot." With that Meat patted Charlottes cheeks with her hands before she took the papers from the desk and walked out of the room.

"Playful streak…" Charlotte whispered. "Meat – what playful streak!"

12:00 PM

Charlotte walked around the Heartbreak aimlessly; kicking her feet in the hope that she may uncover some inspiration into how to show her 'playful streak' as Meat had put it. What did she mean any? 'Playful streak'. She had more chance of being struck down by thunder than showing Madonna how not-boring she could be. At that moment a loud thumping made Charlotte jump backwards as running down the platform was Brit with Meat on his back holding on for dear life with her arms around his neck.

"Now what?" He asked as he slowed to a jog.

"Just a few more paces and we'll see what the Easter Bunny'll bring ya!" She kissed the back of his head and cackled as he ran faster than before through an exit way.

Easter Bunny… Charlotte thought. I wonder….

08:00 PM

Party in full swing, most of the bohemians were already drunk – or getting tipsy. Bob tried to create more of an atmosphere by flicking the light switch on and off, trying to create flashing lights. Needless to say more than one bottle cap was thrown at him when he wouldn't stop. Lulu's bass playing provided a good dancing beat and soon enough percussion from all corners of the main room joined in. Brit and Meat danced happily to themselves in the middle of the floor; Madonna, Aretha and some of the other girls had formed a circle and were chatting and drinking – laughing at Bob's bad lighting and Big Macca's attempts to chat up Seal. They all turned, however when a small female figure dressed in bunny ears, a pink dress and a white tail emerged through the door. She walked with a fake smile on her face over to Madonna who just stood, mouth agape, staring.

"Do you like it?"

"Charlotte! What the… Why?" As Madonna talked, Charlotte became aware that everyone was looking at her – most were laughing, a few just looked sympathetic. She pinpointed Meat and walked towards her, trying to cover up – now embarrassed. Why did it feel like such a good idea at the time?! Meat bit her lip as she saw Charlotte approaching, this wouldn't be pretty…

"Charlotte I…"

"You said be playful – so here I am!" Meat held in a snort.

"I didn't quite mean…" She motioned up and down. "This..." Charlotte's shoulders started to sag.

"But you – you said to Brit… About the Easter Bunny… It looked like…" Meat looked across at her boyfriend and then realisation dawned.

"Oh Babe… I was teasing him about some chocolate I bought him. It wasn't… Going to amount to _that!_' Suddenly feeling incredibly stupid, Charlotte Friggin' Church turned on her heel and, for the second time in her life, ran away.

10:00 PM

Charlotte crawled into bed; ignoring its squeak of protest and landing heavily on her back. The bunny costume had been banished – thrown out the nearest window – and all she wanted to do now was forget about it all. That was definitely the last time she took Meat's advice. She sighed heavily and closed her eyes.

Minutes later the mattress groaned and a warm weight filled the space next to her. She felt hair tickle her neck and Charlotte smiled.

"Mads…" The younger girl snuggled into her more and sighed.

"Lottie, why did… What the hell?" Charlotte sighed.

"I don't know Mads, okay? Maybe because someone thinks I'm boring."

"Boring?!"

"Yes boring, clearly my Catsuit wasn't good enough for you – I thought I'd try and show you I wasn't a total lost cause or, as Meat put it, show you my playful streak. Didn't work though did it?"

"Oh Lotte, I don't think that!" To punctuate she lightly nudged Charlotte with her toes – Jeez they were cold!

"You don't?"

"No!" Charlotte gave her a cynical look. "Okay so I've offended you – forgive me?" Trying to stay stern had never been a strong point of Charlotte's when it came to Madonna, and she soon melted; rolling her eyes at how weak she could be.

"Yeah… Whatever. Just go to sleep okay?" Hoping that she had ended things on a high – she closed her eyes and smiled.

12:00 AM

A strange shaking from next to her had woken her from her slumber and Charlotte frowned to herself. She turned over to look at Madonna saw the source of the trouble. Suddenly, Madonna let out a cackle worthy of Meat and clutched her sides in glee.

"Wha'?" Madonna only looked across and carried on laughing.

"Sorry Lotte; but… You in that – that bunny costume!" Oh great. More teasing! "First you wear a Catsuit – then you come dressed as a rabbit-"

"Yes thank you Madonna!" That ended that…

"What'll you wear tomorrow a dog collar?!" That's it.

"Oh shut up!" Charlotte grabbed the pillow that had fallen by the wayside on the floor and thumped it down on her girlfriend's stomach to make her point.

"Still – good Easter present though…"

"Really?"

"Oh Yeah…"


End file.
